


One shots

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Gravity Falls, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke





	1. Solangelo

The camp dinner was nearly over. Everyone was getting up to go to the campfire sing-along. Everyone except Nico DiAngelo and Will Solace who had been sharing their dinner. They looked down and realized their food portions were growing smaller rapidly. 

“Huh, so it appears that there’s exactly one chicken nugget left. It’s mine!” Will lunged for the food. 

Nico deftly blocked the descending fork with his own. In the process of protecting his food, Nico pierced the nugget. 

“No, its mine.” He stated, simply.

“I’ll take your entire mythomagic card collection and hide it somewhere in the Hermes cabin if you eat that.” Will smirked.

“Oh yeah? I’ll team up with Jackson at the next capture the flag game.” Nico threatened.

“Rough. I thought he wasn’t your type?” Will joked. 

But he suddenly got serious and leveled his gaze at Nico. “I will not kiss you for an entire week.” By the look on Nico’s face, Will knew he had him. 

“W-why don’t we just split it?” Nico’s blush was rising as he spoke. 

“Deal.” They cut the last nugget in half and ate in tandem.

“You are too cute when you feel flustered, I have to say.” Will grinned as he came over to Nico’s side of the table and kissed him. 

Nico’s entire body relaxed at the touch he knew so well. It took a long time for Nico to be comfortable with physical contact but now Will’s kisses are his favorite things.


	2. Courferre

“Courf, what are you doing?” Combeferre strode into the room as Courfeyrac, on a ladder, was about to reach the top shelf in their kitchen.

“I’m trying to reach the spices. But I’m so short and you were not home so I needed this very rickety ladder to reach it.” Courfeyrac informed him, sarcasm ever so gracefully etched into his tone. 

“You couldn’t have waited for me to get home before you nearly broke your bones?” Ferre sighed, unhelpfully. He came up behind his boyfriend and grabbed him around the waist to help him down. 

“Here, let me do it.” With ease, Combeferre stood on his tiptoes and grabbed the spices from the very top shelf. 

Courfeyrac mumbled his thanks and then went about cooking. 

“I wanted to surprise you and have dinner all ready by the time you got home.” Courf said a little sadly. “But I guess that just wasn’t meant to be.”

“I will still be surprised because I don’t know what you have in mind. I’ll be right back down.” Combeferre kissed Courf on the cheek and went upstairs to get changed. 

The aroma of the meal drifted up to Combeferre’s room. It was heavenly.

“I can’t wait to eat! Thank you for cooking, my love!” Combeferre smiled as he came back to the kitchen.

“Of course, my dear. You seemed tired when you walked in today. Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy!!”

The young lovers ate their dinner together, holding hands while doing so. 

“Thank you for helping me earlier. Were you still surprised?”

“Yes, Courf. I was very surprised and dinner was wonderful.” 

“Good. Glad to hear it.” Courf gave Ferre’s hand a slight squeeze.


End file.
